


Earth Seems Like Hell Without You

by officialsocksowachowski (Ana_Anonymous)



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Anonymous/pseuds/officialsocksowachowski
Summary: “Don’t you have anything better to do with your time? You’re a sick fuck, you know that?”Jonathan had a crazed look in his eye, the revolver in his hand waving around carelessly.“All you ever do is sit around and act like my life isn’t worth it! Like it’s all some kind of elaborate joke, the fact that I exist!





	Earth Seems Like Hell Without You

**Author's Note:**

> warning: no beta reader/revisions. if there's any glaring mistakes, let me know.

Sock Sowachowski had finally learned what it meant to truly be in hell. 

He heard ringing in his ears as Mephistopheles prattled on about how he had reached a personal best in completing his job- he had almost forgotten he had a job to complete. 

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to another plane of reality. 

“Hey, kid, you ok? You’re looking awfully unhappy for someone who just got employee of the month. You even beat Tom, for Pete’s sake!” Mephistopheles was looking almost giddy at Sock’s misfortune.

Sock shook his head. The words didn’t fully register in his head, even after watching the plaque with another demon’s name on it slowly shift to his own. 

“I mean, come on, Sowachowski! That must have been one of the most gruesome suicides I’ve seen in awhile, and I was there to pick up Chubbuck after she got off air- she blew her brains out, just like that Combs kid. Aren’t you proud of yourself?”

The ringing in Sock’s ears turned to a hard knocking, and he could almost see Jon’s mangled head hitting the floor, could almost hear the gun going off in a constant cycle of Bang! Bang! Bang! 

He drifted away from the plaque silently, Mephistopheles still droning on.

-

“Don’t you have anything better to do with your time? You’re a sick fuck, you know that?” 

Jonathan had a crazed look in his eye, the revolver in his hand waving around carelessly. 

“All you ever do is sit around and act like my life isn’t worth it! Like it’s all some kind of elaborate joke, the fact that I exist!” 

His hands were shaking as he loaded a singular bullet into the next slot. 

“A-and you know what?” Jonathan said, his voice wavering, “Maybe it is a joke! Maybe it’s some kind of prank God was playing on me, maybe life is just a game! But I’m sick of playing along.” 

Sock attempted to speak, offer some kind of reasoning as to why he acted the way he did, but no sound came out. All he could do was watch as Jonathan pointed the gun to his right ear, aiming straight for as clean a passing as possible. 

“It’s your fault, you know that? You drove me to this, Sock.” He closed his eyes, placing his finger over the trigger. “You always said you loved me, maybe you’ll love me more now that your job is done.”

Sock couldn’t look away. His eyes locked with Jon’s closed one, noticing a single tear slip down Jonathan’s cheek.

He had never seen Jonathan cry before.

Bang!

-

One tends to lose track of time in the realms beyond Earth, no matter how human they once were. This was no different for Sock. 

Had it been a month since Jonathan’s death? A week? A year? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. Sock had become so self-absorbed in his work that he had no time to focus on the time passing, only the lives he caused to be lost. 

One person stabbed himself in the chest, another decided to hang herself. Still another overdosed on medications they stole from their mother. The lives slowly bled into one another, as did the time passing between them.

Sock still hadn’t seen Jonathan since it happened. He didn’t really want to, as he quickly found out that whatever way you had died stayed on your body, permanently marking your descent into hell. 

He didn’t want to see the damage done to Jonathan. He had replayed it enough in his memories.

-

“Hey, Sowachowski,” Mephistopheles turned to the newly promoted demon. “I need you to head down to Demonary Resources to collect your raise. Also, they’ll have your new assignment there.”

Sock didn’t say anything in reply, as he was too busy looking down at the splattered remnants of the person 15 stories below him. He blinked, his vision becoming blurry and dark. 

He was in DR, of course. He had just started getting used to the teleportation aspect of his previous upgrade.

The face of the soul in front of him was mangled, endlessly bleeding, hideous. It only had a few strands of blonde hair on one end, the rest of its head blown away by what was assumed to be a gun.

The soul seemed vaguely familiar, but Sock couldn’t quite put his finger on why. 

“I’m here to collect my pay raise. The name is Sock Sowachowski.” As the soul raised a singular eyebrow at the name spoken, Sock realized why it was so familiar.

“It’s you,” Jonathan said, before turning and calling another person to cover his shift.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted angst so i chased my impulses


End file.
